


Put Your Fears to Rest

by TheDiamondSword400



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiamondSword400/pseuds/TheDiamondSword400
Summary: Sometimes you just need to invade someones bed to have a cuddle pile in order to put your fears to rest.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap(mentioned), Munkustrap & Old Deuteronomy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Put Your Fears to Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearth_goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/gifts).



> A bit of Cats the Musical Cuteness to brighten up your days! :)

Munkustrap yawned as he made his way back towards his den.

It had been a week since what could have been a disastrous ball and he had been busy setting up greater security measures. Which involved increased patrols and the training of more protectors for the tribe. Plato was working out nicely, the young auburn and white tom dedicated and passionate about protecting the tribe and the silver tabby had no doubt he would be ready to join the patrol roster in just a few days.

The other volunteers on the other hand . . .

They were undeniably sincere and Munk had no doubt Mungojerrie, Tumblebrutus and Admetus had their hearts in the right place. But if they truly wanted to be protectors they needed to find some way to focus for more then five minutes. And to not do whatever it was that got them stuck in the tire on a regular basis since their training began.

He gave an amused shake of his head. Well, those three were Alonzo's problem for the foreseeable future. He was going to take a nice long nap. Munkustrap, smiling to himself as he thought of the comfy bed awaiting him, entered his den.

And jerked to a halt at the sight that greeted him.  
Nearly every cat in the junkyard appeared to be in his bed.

Demeter, as she was his mate, wasn't unexpected. And Bombalurina was a common enough sight. The red queen tended to stay with Demeter if she was having a rough night when he was on patrol and it wasn't uncommon for the pair to fall asleep before his return. He had spent a good share of his nights curled up with the both of them.

Jemina was also there, again a not uncommon presence. The young queen-kit's emphatic abilities tended to cause her sleepless nights and liked to snuggle up to help her relax. Though she tended to prefer Skimbleshanks who, despite his schedule, tended to be found in his den far more reliably.

Which is probably way the Railway Cat was here.

Though he had never found the railway cat in his bed before.

Munkustrap side-eyed the ginger cat with his arms wrapped around the young queen doubtfully before turning to the next lump in his bed.

Tugger was laid out on his stomach snoring like an engine with his feet hanging off the bed. The last time his brother had appeared in his bed he had only been half grown, younger then even Jemima. Munk wasn't entirely sure how he felt about finding him there.

What was even stranger was the figures splayed out on top of all the others.

Quaxo had his face buried in Tugger's mane and his legs flung over Bomba's hips. Rumpleteazer had her head on Skimble's shoulder and her legs were tangled up with Demeter's. Mungojerrie had his head buried in his sister's side and his legs propped up on Quaxo's back. Victoria had tetrised herself into the middle, her head pressed against her brother's with her arms tangled in among his and one leg draped over Skimble and Jemima while the other was pressed against Bomba's side.

“Ah, so that's where they are.”

Munkustrap started at the soft voice and spun around. He relaxed when he saw his father leaning in the doorway.

Old Deuteronomy glanced over at him and smiled softly in apology “I am sorry a startled you, my boy.”

Munk waved a hand, dismissing it “No worries. I was distracted by . . .” he glanced at the cuddle pile on his bed “stuff.”

The Jellicle Leader's smile became sad as he looked at the pile on the bed “Yes. Some fears are not easily averted. And some worries not easily laid to rest.”

“Fears?” Munkustrap repeated, surprised “What are they afraid of?” They should have talked to him. Should have of said something! It was his job to take care of such things after all!

Old Deuteronomy gave him a long look “They are afraid of losing you, Little Star.”

Munk stiffened, taken aback by the words and the use of the childhood nickname “I'm not going anywhere.” he murmured, feeling suddenly off kilter.

“You were badly hurt by Macavity and sometimes such fears take a while to firmly take root.” his father explained gently “They were not able to sleep without your scent close at hand.” he added indicating the blankets the others were splayed out on.

Munkustrap was very quiet, staring at the cuddle pile without really seeing it. Then suddenly looked up “I know you should be returning to the vicarage. But could you stay just one more night? Here. Please?” he was reluctant to admit it. But he understood their fears. He had very similar ones himself.

Old Deuteronomy smiled widely an a previously unnoticed tension disappeared from his face “Of course my son.”

His father entered the den and settled down on the floor against the bed, since there was no room on it.

Munk settled into his father's lap and shut his eyes as he buried his hands into the thick fur on Old Deuteronomy's chest. With his father's arms wrapped around him and cradled as he had not been since kittenhood, the silver tabby's heart was at last at peace.


End file.
